Schweres Erbe
Schweres Erbe ist die dreizehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nachdem der Vorstand von Richards Alkoholproblem erfahren, wird Derek als Interimschefarzt eingesetzt. Doch dieser hat es nicht leicht. Viele sind misstrauisch oder sind sauer auf Derek, weil er Richard in den Rücken gefallen sei. Andere machen sich Sorgen über ihre Zukunft und sind gespannt, was Dereks nächste Schritte sein werden. In seiner ersten Rede vor versammeltem Team spricht er davon, die passierten Fehler korrigeren und dem SGH zu neuem Glanz verhelfen zu wollen. Währenddessen entwickelt sich das erste Problem, das es für Derek zu lösen gilt.Dr. Bailey entfernt bei einer Patientin einen Tumor. Es kommt zu Komplikationen und Bailey bemerkt zunächst nicht, dass die Patientin aus der Narkose erwacht ist. Dr. Bailey bekommt Panik und beschimpft sofort den Anästhesisten, dass er seine Arbeit nicht richtig gemacht hätte. Zunächst rät Derek darauf zu hoffen, dass Mrs. Wilson sich nach der OP nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall erinnert. Doch diese ist so aufgelöst,empört und in Panik, dass ihre OP-Naht wieder aufreisst. Als Bailey die Wunde versorgen will, weigert sich die Patientin jedoch sich von Dr. Bailey anfassen zu lassen. Also liegt es an Meredith sich um das Problem zu kümmern. Als der Anästhesist herausfindet, dass die Patientin aufgewacht ist, da ihr Stoffwechsel die Narkosemittel zu schnell verarbeitet, wollen sie es nochmal versuchen, da das Problem nun gelöst ist. Doch die Patientin ist von dem Zwischenfall so traumatisiert, dass sie sich nicht von Bailey operieren lassen will, da sie mitgekriegt hat, wie diese total den Kopf verloren und geschrien hat. Nach langem hin und her verlangt die Patientin, dass Meredith sie operieren soll. Bailey ist geschockt, willigt aber ein. Die OP verläuft diesmal ohne Komplikationen und Derek kommt, auf Dr. Baileys Rat hin, letztendlich nochmal zur Patientin um sich als Chefarzt für den Zwischenfall zu entschuldigen. Denn nachdem Derek Richard die Einwilligung zu einem Entzug mehrmals vorgelegt hatte und dieser nicht unterschrieb, war Webbers Amtszeit vorüber. Dieser hatte in einem Gespräch mit Bailey zugegeben, dass er Alkoholiker sei, dass er aber noch nicht bereit sei, aufzuhören und, dass er Derek und Jennings mit der Einwilligung zu einem Entzug nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, zuzugeben, dass er Alkoholiker sei. Unterdessen erfährt Lexie von Callie die wahren Ausmaße von Marks Ausflüchten zu Addison, während dieser immer noch der Überzeugung ist, dass Lexie wesentlich mehr Schuld trägt. Die Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Cristina, Owen und Teddy verkompliziert sich weiter in sofern, dass Teddy Cristina nicht mehr als Assistentin haben will und diese Owen die Schuld dafür gibt. Dazu kommt, dass Owen zufälliger Weise von Cristinas geplatzten Hochzeit mit Burke erfährt und sich fragt, warum sie ihm das nicht erzählt hat. Letzten Endes versöhnen sich die Beiden indem Cristina Owen gesteht, dass er ihn mehr liebt als Burke. Alex baut in der Zwischenzeit seine Fähigkeiten in der Pädiatrie aus, indem er von Arizona gelehrt wird. Sein Fall: Ein Teenager mit Schmerzen, ohne Diagnose. Der Vater hält seinen Sohn für einen Simulant und ist nicht bereit, für die notwendigen Untersuchungen an seinem Sohn zu bezahlen. Hier ist Alex' Einsatzfähigkeit für seinen Patienten gefragt, was dazu führt, dass der Vater in einen operativen Eingriff einwilligt, der keine neuen Erkenntnisse bringt. Die Eltern sind aufgebracht, da es ihrem Sohn nun schlechter geht als vorher. Als Alex aber in der Thorax-Drainage jede Menge Blut entdeckt, ist das Rätsel endlich gelöst. Nachdem die Aortendissektion erfolgreich verlaufen ist, lobt Arizona Alex und ermutigt ihn. Die Folge endet damit, dass Derek nochmal mit den Angestellten redet, ihnen als Chefarzt sein Vertrauen verspricht, er aber trotzdem noch zu Richard geht und sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Musik *'Bang Bang '''von ''Melanie Fiona *'Do Do Do '''von ''Nellie McKay *'In Knowing '''von ''Swimming in Speakers *'I'm Still Dancing '''von ''Minuit *'Wait Til You See My Smile '''von ''Alicia Keys *'Yours '''von ''Fay Wolf Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel State of Love and Trust ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Pearl Jam. Trivia *Jason George hat seinen ersten Auftritt als Ben Warren. Intro Derek: Wir verlangen unseren Patienten viel ab. Wir versetzen sie in Narkose, schneiden sie auf und stochern mit scharfen Instrumenten in ihren Gehirnen und Gedärmen herum. Wir bitten sie um ihr blindes Vertrauen. Merkwürdigerweise fällt es Chirurgen schwer, Selbstvertrauen zu haben, denn man bläut uns vom ersten Tag ein, niemandem außer uns selbst zu vertrauen. Und, dass wir uns nur auf unseren eigenen Instinkt verlassen dürfen. Man darf sich nur auf die eigenen Fähigkeiten verlassen. Bis man eines Tages die Vorlesung verlässt und den OP betritt. Dort muss man mit den anderen zusammenarbeiten, im Team. Ein Team, auf das man sich verlassen muss, egal ob man ihm nun vertraut oder nicht. Outro Dereks Rede im Unmkleideraum der Assistenzärzte: ''Hallo. Ich weiß, es war ein langer Tag und Sie alle möchten schnell nach Hause. Aber irgendwie war das ein schlechter Start heute morgen. Ich kann Ihr Vertrauen nicht über Nacht gewinnen, aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen eins versichern: Sie genießen meins. Deshalb war es mir ein Anliegen, nochmal hier rein zu kommen und mich bei Ihnen allen zu entschuldigen. Ich möchte vorab ein paar Dinge klären. Ich bin weder gegen noch für die Fusion. Für mich ist jeder hier ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Die Vergangenheit interessiert mich nicht. Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft. Ich weiß, dass dieses Krankenhaus viel zu bieten hat. Ich habe vor, das Vermächtnis von Richard Webber in Ehren zu halten. Ich will es nicht zerstören. Ich bin erfüllt von Demut und fühle mich geehrt, Ihr neuer Chefarzt zu sein Zitate *Derek: Ich möchte Ihnen für Ihr Erscheinen danken. Ich weiß wie bechäftigt Sie sind, deshalb fass ich mich kurz. Wie Sie vielleicht gehört haben, wurde ich vom Vorstand als Interimschefarzt eingesetzt. Ich werde mich bemühen, diese Übergangszeit so reibungslos wie möglich zu gestalten. Hinter uns liegen ein paar schwierige Monate. Es wurden Fehler gemacht. Ich habe vor, diese Fehler zu korrigieren und verhelfe so dem Krankenhaus wieder zu seinem alten Glanz. Und ähmm... Also was ich... Was, was ich sagen wollte: Ich, ich danke Ihnen schon vorab für Ihre Unterstützung. Das war's. Okay, dann mal zurück an die Arbeit. *Lexie: Hey, brauchen Sie Hilfe? *Callie: Nein, ich komm klar. Danke. Okay, von mir aus. *Lexie: ''(fängt an, die Gipsbinde zu zerreißen) Ich muss mit Ihnen über Mark reden. *Callie: Zerreißen Sie das bitte nicht. *Lexie: Er redet nicht mit mir. Er sieht mich nicht mehr an. Und ich... Klar, wir haben Schluss gemacht, aber wir arbeiten zusammen und ich werde plastische Chirurgin. *Callie: Sie werden keine plastische Chirurgin. *Lexie: Egal, wir sehen uns trotzdem zwangsläufig jeden Tag. Er ist der beste Freund des Klebezettel-Ehemanns meiner Schwester. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. *Callie: Sein Verhalten ist unfair. *Lexie: Unfairer als unfair! *Callie: Hey, Schluss jetzt! Verschonen Sie diese Gipsbinde! *Lexie: Er könnte doch wennigstens höflich sein. Schön, ich hatte 'n One-Night-Stand. Meine Güte, was soll's. *Callie: Genau. *Lexie: Er hatte auch Sex, mit Addison. *Callie: Genau, mehr als einmal. *Lexie: Was? *Callie: Hm? Gar nichts! Ich hab nichts gesagt. *Lexie: Mehr als einmal? Mehr als einmal?? *Alex: Wieso läufst du so komisch? *Cristina: Ich hab mich verbrannt. *Alex: Wo denn? *Cristina: Verschwinde! *Alex: Hey, wir sind Ärzte. Du musst dich nicht schämen. *Cristina: Ich schäme mich ja auch nicht. Ich warte auf Meredith. Jetzt verschwinde! *Alex: Du hast meine Zecke entfernt, na komm! *Cristina: Das ist keine Zecke. *Lexie: Dieser Tag ist so scheiße! Mark ist scheiße! *Alex: Yang hat sich ihr Allerheiligstes verbrannt. *Lexie: Och, echt? *Cristina: So 'n Quatsch! Das stimmt überhaupt nicht! *Alex: Na dann eben den Arsch. Guck mal wie du läufst! *Cristina: Müsst ihr keine Patienten versorgen? *Lexie: Wie verbrennt man sich denn den Hintern? *Meredith: Du hast mich angepiept? *Cristina: Meredith, komm mit! Verschwindet! *Meredith: OH MEIN GOTT!! *Cristina: Nicht so laut! Spinnst du? *Meredith: Wie hast du... Wieso hast du eingebrannte Gitterstäbe auf deinem Hintern? *Cristina: Das war die Gitterabdeckung von der Lüftung. Ich war abgelenkt, weil ich Sex hatte. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte versorgen? *Lexie: Ist das 'ne Sexverletzung? *Cristina: Oh mein Gott. *Lexie: Also ja. Ich kenne solche Andenken von Mark. Mark hat ein Händchen dafür, bei einem ordentliche Verletzungen zu hinterlassen. Und... Es... *Cristina: Bitte heul mir nicht auf den Arsch! *Lexie: Tut mir leid. *Cristina: Hör auf zu heulen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode